


We Got What We Wanted

by alliedwolves



Series: The Starlight Theatre Presents: [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves
Summary: Instead of Stu and Jreg, the Hive send Jad to pick Henry Hidgens up. He's not impressed, nor is he a love blind fool.





	We Got What We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> https://sliceofmaggpie.tumblr.com/post/187014710485/also-only-valid-hidgens-ship-is-hidge-x-chad-back inspired this work.

"Hey, Henry."

Hidgens hadn't heard his own name in a long time. He stared at the young man before him, tears in his eyes, before pulling him into a hug.

"Stu! You haven't aged a day!"

Another, even more intimately familiar voice called his name, and Henry jolted, head snapping up to see-- Chad. Another young man, so very, painfully young. His hair slicked back, the jacket-- was it leather, or denim, he didn't seem quite able to discern, but there, clear as a new day and three times as impossible, was Chad. 30 years old, and in the prime of his life.

Exactly what, if one were an alien hivemind, one might assume Hidgens would _ want_.

"Been a long time," the young man playing the role of Chad said. Hidgens swallowed a sob, and nodded. It would be incredibly easy to get swept up in all this. He couldn't. Clearly, he'd been infected, and he wasn't thinking clearly. He had one chance.

"I've been showing the moves to some up and comers," He said, waving to indicate Emma and Ted. "Why don't we let them join in til the rest of the boys arrive?"

Chad and-- The two young men nodded, and Henry whipped around, drawing a switchblade from his pants pocket. Emma's eyes widened, but Ted flinched back hard enough to move both chairs in alarm.

"Why do you have a switchblade?"

"A foolish question, Ted. A better one might be, 'Why don't I have one of those?'"

Emma shook her head. "Because they're illegal to buy here, professor."

"They're what?" Hidgens leant down, cutting through their bonds as quickly as he could while also catching Emma's eye.

_Run, _he mouthed at her, and her eyes widened. She nodded. That was all he could do. Give her one final chance. 

It might be psychosomatic, but he could swear he felt the cold hands of the pathogen climbing up his arm, where he had so carelessly held it in his hand, as he turned back around to see Chad, smiling at him fondly, and Stu, fidgetting as ever. Deliberately, he didn't look back to where Emma and Ted were sorting each other out, one way or another.

He found it more and more difficult not to see his friends when he looked at Stu and Chad, to care if Emma and Ted escaped.

"Is it five o'clock already? It must be!" He declared, and the three boys burst into the most distracting part of the choreography that they all three of them, somehow, knew.


End file.
